


Random Marvel Headcanons

by Pan_INTJ_Slytherin13



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_INTJ_Slytherin13/pseuds/Pan_INTJ_Slytherin13
Summary: Just some random probably nsfw Headcanons for Marvel fandom





	1. Introduction

I will be posting Headcanons previously posted on my Tumblr blog for the Marvel fandom.


	2. The Size of Cable's Cable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Nathan Summers hiding in those boxer briefs?

About 7 inches in length and 4.5 inches in girth.

Slightly veiny.

Shower not a grower.

And he keeps his manbush trimmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is so short!


	3. Frank Castle's Weapon

Frank tends to keep himself pretty well groomed down there, usually. Now there are some time periods when he just completely forgets and it grows out. So sometimes you do have to remind him. But for the most part he keeps it trimmed down pretty low.

He is pretty large, in both length and girth. Even when his cock is soft, the size is still pretty impressive

We're talking 8 inches long, 5 1/2 inches in girth.  


	4. Loki's Favorite Parts

Loki’s favorite part on himself would probably be his hands, for various reasons.

  1. He can use them to show off his magic for you,
  2. He can use them to pleasure you
  3. Or pull you close to him.
  4. Or to hold your hand in his own
  5. Or use them to play with your hair



So he would definitely go with his hands as his favorite body part on himself.

* * *

 

As for his favorite body part on you, Loki would probably have to go with your eyes.

Mostly because of the various emotions he can see in them and the fact that  hatred, fear or disgust of him are the only things he’s never seen in your eyes.

 


End file.
